The Date
by Dr Namgge
Summary: When Amy finally catches Sonic, she honestly never expected that he would agree to date her. However, his request that she dates shadow first just might have disasterus consequences. SonAmy ShadAmy KnuxRouge. Please Read and Review. No flamez


_This is an attempt at a Sonic Writer's Guild One Shot Theatre Challenge._

* * *

Amy had finally done it. All those days and weeks spent chasing him, she'd finally caught up with the one she loves. Hpwever, although she'd caught the blue blur, she wasn't expecting a yes reply.  
"You will?" Amy said, both excited and confused at Sonic's suddenly newfound ability to agree.  
Sonic nodded, his quils shaking with the motion, "There's a catch though." Sonic said, lowering his voice.  
"What is it?" The pink hedgehog asked, her optimism undeterred.  
"You have to go on a date with Shadow first."  
"I - what?" Amy asked, now officially confused.  
"Date shadow," Sonic replied, "if he has a good time, then I'll go out on a date with you." With that Sonic ran off into the distance, a trail of leaves kicked up behind him.  
"How can I even get a date with Shadow anyway?" Amy asked, getting no repy from anyone.

* * *

It took Amy another seventeen weeks of chasing Shadow. The black hedgehog was an even harder target than his blue double, always having a tendancy to escape with Chaos Control. In the end it took a global scheme by Dr Eggman to remove the Chaos Emerald from Shadow's grasp, that allowed Amy to actually talk to the Black Hedgehog.  
"What do you want?" The black hedgehog sneered, looking at Amy with contempt.  
"I want a date!" Amy answered excitedly.  
Shadow raised an eyebrow, "I thought you wanted Sonic?" he said, contempt in his voice.  
"I do," Amy hesitated," but he said he wouldn't date me unless I went out with you first, and you had a good time."  
"You realise he probably did that to fob you off right?"  
"Fob?" Amy asked, having never heard the word before.  
"never mind." Shadow answered. "I'll go on this date then."  
"Great," Amy said, a smile beeming through."  
"If," Shadow continued, "You get me back a Chaos Emerald. Bring me one of those, and I'll take you on a date,"

* * *

It had been three days since Shadow had made her his offer. During that time Amy had had no luck in even locating a Chaos Emerald, let alone grabbing hold of it from the millions of robots that now seemed to swarm through Station Square. Amy didn't have time to think about where they had come from, as she looked for the one person that might be able to help her. As luck would have it, she found said bat just sat outside a jewellers.  
"Rouge!" Amy yelled, "I have a favour to ask you."  
"What is it Pinky?" Rouge asked, rolling her eyes.  
Amy could feel her anger slowly rising with that comment, but knew she had to let it slide. However deep down she knew she was a more rosy shade of fur, than pink. Nevertheless, the hedgehog bit her tongue, before speaking. "I need a favour. I need you to get me a Chaos emerald."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I need it," Amy said, "and I'll do something for you as well."  
"Look, sweetie, I'm after the Chaos emeralds myself if you hadn't forgotten. Why should I hand you one when it would deprive me of such a fabulous treasure?"  
"Is there nothing else you want?" Amy asked, exasperated.  
"well…" the bat said, thinking, "there is one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"I want you to set me up on a date with Knuckles." she whispered, her face turning red.  
"You want a date with Knuckles?" Amy shouted, with tact only matched by the explosion behind her.  
"Keep it down will you," the bat yelled, "I just think he's sorta cute."  
"I'll get you that date, you leave it to me," Amy replied.

* * *

With creams help, Amy reached Angel Island. It was stormy, light only really apparent from a large battleships laser canon in the distance. Despite this, the hedgehog and the young rabit eventually managed to find Knuckles, guarding the master emerald. Amy and the echidna discussed the idea very briefly before Amy lost her temper.  
"What do you mean you won't do it?" The hedgehog seethed.  
"I mean she's a jewel thief. She'll take the master emerald, and if you hadn't noticed there's been quite a lot of attempts on it recently," The echidna said, pointing to a twelve foot high pile of scrap robot parts.  
"I don't care," Amy protested loudly, "I just need you to date Rouge, so she'll get me a Chaos Emerald, so I can give it to Shadow to date him, and then date Sonic himself!"  
"And why should I care?" Knuckles asked.

Amy thought for a moment. "I'll do something for you. Surely there must be something you want?"

"Well, there is one thing…" Knuckles said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

"it's just your shoes!" Amy yelled, as she chased after the blue hedgehog. The pair of them ran down a large metal corridor, full of images of Dr Eggman's rotund face.  
"But these are the only pair in the world!" Sonic yelled back.  
"And I need them," Amy yelled. it had now been nearly a week since she'd first spoke to Shadow.  
"Look, Why do you even want me shoes anyway?"  
Amy was about to tell Sonic, when she found herself jumping over landmines. "It's a long story," was all she could get out between leaps.  
"Tell me later," Sonic yelled, narrowly avoiding being blown up.  
"Will do,"she replied, "Biut I still need to know that I can have your shoes.  
Sonic turned to look at Amy. His eyes looked angry, but before he could say anything, a shot of intense pain ran across Sonic's face. Amy had only just noticed the laser that had shot Sonic, burning his whole body from top to bottom.  
Amy looked sadly at Sonic's lifeless body, and at the shoes. From a few feet ahead she could hear Dr Eggman cackling with glee, and all she could think was 'I wonder if there's another way to get a Chaos Emerald to Shadow."


End file.
